lostfoundmusicstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Luke and Leia
Luke and Leia are two students at Lost and Found Music Studios who were official (according to Maggie) in the final episode of season 2. Leia liked Luke since the very start of the show, but it is not until season 2, where it is revealed Luke also likes Leia. Luke and Leia become an official couple and are one of very few couples left at the end of the show. Moments: * "Rhythm in My Heartbeat" (season 2 episode 2) - This is when Leia tells Luke that she likes him and Luke calls her beautiful. * "Take Control" (season 2 episode 4) - Luke does an interview with Annabelle and says that he likes Leia. He also later tells Leia that it was a joke and makes Leia cry. * "Last Shot" (season 2 episode 7) - Luke and Leia switch bands and Luke tells Leia about a song he wrote. The song is about liking someone but not wanting to mess up what he has and it is about Leia (he doesn't say that, it is just kind of known). Leia then realizes he likes her but is too scared and isn't sad. * "Let It Go" (season 2 episode 9) - Leia uses Jude to make Luke jealous and Luke uses Maggie to make Leia jealous, which bothers Leia because she knows Maggie likes Luke. After having to sit through a horrible "double-date", Luke and Leia finally talk and in the end, state that they like each other but aren't going to do anything about it. * "Falling for You" (season 2 episode 10) - Luke cannot stop thinking about Leia and tries to get Theo's help to stop thinking of her. Everything somehow reminds him of her. Leia then shows up where Luke and Theo are and Luke hides in the van. When Leia asks about it, Theo says that is how Luke writes songs, away from people. Luke then takes Theo's idea of writing a song and writes a song about Leia. The song is performed at the very end of the episode and it is called Falling for You (hence the name of the episode). The song is overlapped with clips of moments that have happened between the two. * "The Sound of Change" (season 2 episode 13) - Leia performs with the band and when she gets off stage, Luke is their to congratulate her. Luke then pulls her to the side and tells her to meet him in the recording studio in 15 minutes. Leia meets Luke there and he starts singing to her. She later joins in after he nods with his head for her to come up and sing with him. Luke and Leia then sing together and when the song ends, they say that was a lot of fun. Leia then asks "What's next?" and Luke says "This" and then kisses her. Luke then has to leave because John needs him and he is "worried about John." In an interview, Leia then says "that was the most romantic thing that has ever happened to her." Rivals: * Luke and Maggie * Leia and Jude Ship Names: * Luka * Leke * Lukia * Lukeia Category:Lost and Found Category:Romance Category:Luke and Leia Category:Music Category:Studios Category:The Next Step Category:Netflix Category:Love Category:Leia and Luke Category:Leia Category:Luke Category:Jude Category:Luka Category:Leke Category:Lukia Category:Theo Category:Lukeia